Automated media storage libraries are known for providing cost effective access to large quantities of stored information. Generally, media storage libraries include a large number of storage slots on which are stored portable data storage media. One (or more) accessors retrieve one or more designated data storage media from the storage slots and deliver the accessed media to one or more appropriate data storage devices for reading and/or writing information on the accessed media. Suitable electronics operate the accessor(s) and operate the data storage device(s) to provide information to, and/or to receive information from, one or more attached host computers.
In certain embodiments, the storage slots are arranged in a planar orthogonal arrangement forming a “wall” of storage slots for holding data storage media. The plane may be a flat plane, or may be a cylindrical plane. In certain embodiments, two “walls” of storage slots may be provided on either side of the one or more accessors.
A number of different companies manufacture automated media storage libraries today, each model displaying various different features. One example is the IBM 3584 Media Storage Library. Some of the automated media storage libraries have dual or multiple accessors to provide a level of redundancy and to enhance performance.